death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Vandalieu Zakkart/@comment-34629562-20180730071958
Name: Vandalieu Race: Dhampir (Dark Elf) Age: 10 years old Title:【Ghoul Emperor】,【Eclipse Emperor】,【Guardian of the Cultivation Villages】,【Holy Son of Vida】,【Scaled Emperor】,【Tentacle Emperor】,【Champion】,【Demon King】,【Oni Emperor】 Job: Labyrinth Creator Level: 8 Job history: Death-Attribute Mage, Golem Transmuter, Undead Tamer, Soul Breaker, Venom Fist User, Insect User, Tree Caster, Demon Guider, Archenemy, Zombie Maker, Golem Creator, Corpse Demon Commander, Demon King User, Dark Guider Attributes: Vitality: 9547 Mana: 1,971,138,140 (+985,569,070) Strength: 1707 Agility: 1484 Stamina: 1788 Intelligence: 3670 Passive skills: Superhuman Strength: Level 8 Rapid Regeneration: Level 3 Dark King Magic: Level 2 Status Effect Resistance: Level 10 Magic Resistance: Level 7 Dark Vision Dark Demon Path Enticement: Level 3 Chant Revocation: Level 6 Guidance: Dark Demon Path: Level 5 Automatic Mana Recovery: Level 9 Strengthen Subordinates: Level 8 Venom Secretion (Claws, Fangs, Tongue): Level 7 Enhanced Agility: Level 5 Body Expansion (Tongue): Level 7 Strengthened Attack Power while Unarmed: Large Enhanced Physical Ability (Hair, Claws, Tongue, Fangs): Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) Thread Refining: Level 3 Mana Enlargement: Level 5 Increased Mana Recovery Rate: Level 2 (NEW!) Active skills: Bloodwork: Level 4 Transcend Limits: Level 1 Golem Creation: Level 3 No-Attribute Magic: Level 9 Mana Control: Level 8 Spirit Form: Level 10 Cooking: Level 5 Alchemy: Level 7 Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) Multi-Cast: Level 8 Long-distance Control: Level 8 Surgery: Level 7 Parallel Thought Processing: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) Materialization: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) Coordination: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) High-speed Thought Processing: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) Commanding: Level 7 Thread-reeling: Level 6 Throwing: Level 6 Scream: Level 4 Dead Spirit Magic: Level 7 Artillery Technique: Level 7 Shield Technique: Level 4 Armor Technique: Level 4 Group Binding Technique: Level 2 Surpass Limits: Fragments: Level 2 Unique skills: God Devourer: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) Grotesque Mind: Level 9 Mental Encroachment: Level 7 Labyrinth Construction: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) Demon King Fusion: Level 9 Abyss: Level 4 Divine Enemy (Transformed from Hostility!) Soul Devour: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) Vida’s Divine Protection (NEW!) Earth’s Dark Gods’ Divine Protection (NEW!) Demon King fragments: Blood Horns Suckers Ink Sacs Carapace Scent glands Luminescent organs Blubber Jaws Eyeballs Proboscis Fur Exoskeleton Jointed legs Antenna Curses 　Experience gained in previous life not carried over 　Cannot learn existing jobs 　Unable to gain experience independently 『The Levels of Increased Mana Recovery Rate and Labyrinth Construction increased with your Job change!』 Job explanation: 【Dark Guider】 A Job that represents one who guides those who will eventually die and those who have already died. It can be acquired by one who disturbs the boundary line between life and death and tries to recreate the afterlife in this life. Naturally, the targets of the guidance are spirits and Undead, as well as those who wish to become Undead. However, as Vandalieu has already acquired the Demon Guider Job and acquired the divine protection of Earth’s dark gods, the effects of the guidance extend to those that would normally not be affected. It provides low growth to the Vitality, Strength and Stamina Attribute Values, but provides the most growth to Mana, Intelligence and Agility in that order.